


The Experiment

by sucide1234



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:12:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9397121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sucide1234/pseuds/sucide1234
Summary: Zettai is a new student to Honnuji academy with no memory of his past. What happens when he joins the Elite 4 and the Student council? How will Ryuko deal with him? Will Zetai find Answers, he may find something he didnt expect, Love. Rated M for Language, Violence, and a Lemon scene later on.





	

Unknown POV 

My name is Zettai-tekino, and for as long as i can remember i have no knowledge of my past. All i can remember is waking up in a ditch in the middle of the forest one day and wandering, I wandered for many days until i came upon this large City, Honno City they Called it. I heard Rumors about it, that it was ruled by a Girl Named Satsuki Kiryuin. The City was nothing Special, what was special was Honnouji Academy. The Academy Was Ruled by Satsuki herself, along with the Elite 4, with numerous Club Presidents serving under them. Apparently they ruled by using uniforms made with Life Fibers, only those who prove themselves worthy can wear these. However there is a limit on how much life fibers can be put into a uniform, the highest is 30% life fiber, Rumors exist of a uniform that is Pure Life Fiber, Kamui’s as they call them, but no one has ever seen one. 

How Do I know This? 

I Have no fucking Idea...

I Stopped at the Entrance of Honnouji Academy, The 2 large Cement Pillars at my side, I heard that Satsuki herself is well connected, I came here looking for someplace i could belong, A new Life of Sorts. I opened my backpack and brought out a handheld mirror to make sure i was presentable. I had Short Brown Hair, I was extremely Well muscled and i was about 6ft 3inches. I put the mirror away and walked into the Academy Courtyard. 

NO POV 

Hoka Inumuta Watched the security Camera as Zettai walked into the Courtyard. “This is interesting, a new student, but he doesn't look like the others.” Houka said. The Elite 4 along with Satsuki herself were in the Room that they usually hang out in. “What do you make of it then?” Uzu Sanageyama asked. Houka than took Zettais photo and tried to cross reference anyone who matched. After an extensive search, he couldn't find anyone who matched. “Interesting, i can't find anyone who matches him, he has no background as far as i can tell.” “Wow, for once you couldn't find anything.” Nonon said actually surprised. “Oh boy, hes going to be in trouble.” Houka said. “Why whats he doing?” Uzu asked. Houka than projected the Security Footage onto a big screen for everyone to see. Zettai was apparently looking at the Ornate Garden in front of him and picked one of the Flowers there and looked at it. “Oh boy, New boy is going to get eaten by Kusanosuke’s Plants, what do you think Satsuki?” Nonon said. 

Satsuki simply looked at the footage in front of her, for once she didnt know what would happen. Satsuki picked up her Tea and sipped it ,“Let us Watch and see.” is all that she said. 

Zettai POV  
I picked one of the Flowers from the Well kept garden and i sniffed it. It smelled nice, i took a deep breath and exhaled. I than heard someone shout at me. 

“Hey What do you think your Doing, no disturbing the garden.” A small man yelled at me. 

“But theres no sign saying that you cant touch it.” 

“Everyone here knows that no one is allowed to touch the Garden.” the small man retorted. 

“I didnt know, i just got here and im new here, i dont know how this place works.” 

“New guy eh, Well im Kusanosuke Yaguruma, Co- President of the Gardening Club, and you boy should show a little more respect to a 2 star uniform.” Kusanosuke said. 

“Jeez giving me so much shit on my first day, you must be great with people.” I responded back. 

“You dare insult me, well new kid, i think its time for you to be a taught a lesson in humility, BY ME KILLING YOU!” Kusanosuke yelled. 

His Minions than poured water into large pots on his back, than Large Venus Flytraps emerged, the plants than roared at me. 

NO POV 

Mr. Mikisugi was giving another boring lecture when a student looked out the window into the courtyard. “Guys look someone’s about to be destroyed by Yaguruma’s Plants.” The student yelled. The Class than ran out the door and into the courtyard, soon other classes followed suit and the entire school was in the courtyard about to watch the battle unfold. Satsuki and the Elite 4 watched with mild interest as the battle was about to unfold. “Man new guy shouldn’t have picked a fight with someone wearing a goku uniform.” Uzu said. “Indeed, he does not have anything to protect himself with or to fight back.” Houka said. 

Yaguruma than had one of his plants rush at Zettai, Zettai saw this and rolled out of the way. Another Plant rushed at him and Zettai had to once again roll out of danger. Yaguruma than decided to have both plants attack, The plants than slammed into the ground of Zettai sending him tumbling away. Zettai slowly stood up and noticed his once clean Jeans, white shirt and black jacket were covered in dust. 

Zettai knew he couldnt fight someone wearing a Goku uniform user, he had no Life fiber uniform to fight back. “I wish i had a Kamui, than i could kick this guy’s ass.” Zettai muttered to himself. 

Zettai was than picked up by one of the plants and was strangled as Yaguruma laughed at him “Told you no star, you shouldn't pick a fight with us and now your going to pay, see you LOSER!” The plants than thew Zettai into a concrete wall creating a hole in it. 

“Welp that was disappointing.” Uzu said as the camera focused on the new hole created in the wall. 

Zettai POV 

If there’s one emotion right now that im feeling, its being pissed off. I was not going to get my asshanded by this gardener, and be callled a loser. I stood up and could feel the rage build through my body, I than proceeded walked out of the hole. 

“Your Still alive how interesting, guess your tougher than you look no star.” Yaguruma said. 

I than felt my Rage peak and i yelled a massive cry at him, louder than a normal person could. I could feel my clothes dissipate as a suit of Heavy Armor appeared out of my skin, The armor covered my Entire body and a helmet that covered my face formed. 

“Life Fibers Megadrive…. Kamui Saiketsu!” Is all that i yelled out of my mouth. 

NO POV 

Everyone in the school gasped at what they saw, this new guy who wasn't wearing a Goku uniform, transformed into a 7ft piece of Heavy Armor. To make matters even more unbelievable he was wearing a Kamui of some sorts, but his Clothes looked nothing like a Kamui, all that they could tell was that his Armor came out of his skin. 

The Elite 4’s mouths were dropped, This student had a kamui on him but his clothes didnt match a Kamui, and he didnt wear a Goku uniform so how did he get his powers? Satsuki was in shock at what she saw, she was frozen, she than dropped her tea having the cup shatter against the floor. 

Yugurama stepped back obviously panicking “WHAT?! YOU HAVE A KAMUI, BUT THATS IMPOSSIBLE! YOUR NOT EVEN WEARING ONE HOW ARE YOU DOING THIS!??” he yelled. 

Zettai POV 

I could feel the immense power flowing through me, it was a wonderful feeling. I than heard a voice inside my head, IT FEELS SO WONDERFUL TO BE OUT! “Who said that?” I said quietly. Me your Kamui, your using me you idiot. “But how i dont have a Kamui, how is this possible?” I asked the voice in my head. Story for another time kid, listen do you want to kick this guys ass? I Nodded my head. Than lets do this! Just than a one sided Battleaxe appeared in my hand, “whats this?” I asked. Its your Weapon, Use it to beat this guy! The voice responded. “Its go Time!” I yelled. 

I ran up To Yugurama and swung my axe at him, he ducked but his plants were chopped in half. He stood up and noticed his plants heads were chopped off, “You killed my Plants!” He yelled. 

I than picked him up by the shirt and threw him into his Garden destroying it and knocking him out in the Process. I looked over at the students who were in shock at what they saw. 

NO POV 

Satsuki and the Elite 4 finally stumbled out of their shock, Satsuki than ordered her Elite 4 to confront Zettai. 

Zettai shrugged off the dirt on his Armor when everyone in the School gasped and immediately got on their knees. Zettai looked and saw Satsuki along with her Elite 4 on the roof of the school. “That was some fighting, I didnt expect you to have a Kamui.” Satsuki said. “I dont, I dont even know how this happened, all i know was that one of your club presidents gave me a Shite welcome and tried to kill me.” Zettai said. “And you defeated him, an unexpected ending to this fight.” Satsuki said. “Your fight intrested me, Elite 4 Destroy the new guy!” Satsuki yelled as her elite 4 jumped off the building and activated their Gokus. 

The Elite 4 landed on the courtyard and encircled Zettai. Gamagori used his whip to wrap itself around Zettai, Zettai grabbed the Whip and with his immense strength swung it up bringing Gamagori with it. Gamagori was surprised that this New guy could lift him up so easily. Zettai than slammed down the Whip onto the Ground bringing Gamagori with it. Gamagori than shot another whip at him only to have Zettai yank the Whip out of his hands. Zettai grabbed the Whip itself and wrapped it around Gamagori, Zettai than used the Whip to throw gamagori out of the academy. 

Nonon than Decided to attack sending a Wave of music at him using her subwoofers, Zettai than swung his axe at Nonon’s attack sending a massive wave of air at her attack causing it to bounce back and hit her causing her to slam into a wall, taking her out of the fight. 

Uzu than used his mech like suit to attack Zettai with his Shinai, Zettai absorbed the blows than decided to grab the eyeholes of Uzu’s suit and picked Uzu up and threw him into a Classroom on the 10th floor of the academy, taking him out too. 

Houka analyzed Zettai’s tactics and noticed that his Armor was heavy and would slow him down. Houka then got close to Zettai and punched him multiple times, Zettai stumbled as his armor took a majority of the blocks. Zettai than grabbed Houka by the Neck Collar of his uniform and sent a powerful punch at Houka’s Face knocking him out. 

Zettai looked at what was left of the Elite 4, Gamagori stumbled into the Courtyard, Nonon slowly stood up from the massive blast that she suffered. Uzu walked in pain out of the entrance from the school itself. Houka was unconscious from the massive punch he received. “Do any of you want to fight some more!” Zettai yelled angrily. The elite 4 simply shook their heads “No” saying they didn't want to fight anymore. “I think i’ve seen enough.” Satsuki said jumping off the roof and landing perfectly on the ground. “Gamgagori would you mind picking Houka up and dropping him on a couch in the Chambers.” Satsuki said as Gamgagori nodded and picked up Houka’s body and walked towards the tower with the rest of the elite 4 following suit. 

“What do you want?” Zettai asked. 

“I have an offer for you.” Satsuki said. 

“What kind of offer?” Zettai asked. 

“Im offering you a position on the Student Council, You’d Represent the Security Committee. You’d make the Elite 4 into the elite 5.” Satsuki said. 

“I thought you already have that position filled with Gamagori, Remember?” Zettai said. 

“Gamagori represents the Disciplinary Committee, I want you to represent the Security Committee to help protect this academy and its students, my offer stands.” Satsuki said. 

Zettai thought for a moment, he came here to find somewhere he would belong. Satsuki was giving him a chance to be part of something great. Granted they did attack him, but he could assume they were testing him, and maybe he may get answers he wants. 

Zettai reverted to his torn Clothing as his Armor receded back into his body, and his battleaxe disappeared. His form shrunk from 7ft to his normal height. He than walked up to Satsuki. 

“I accept, your offer.” Zettai said as he shook Satsuki’s hand. 

“Excellent, welcome to Honnouji Academy and welcome to the Elite 5.” Satsuki said smiling.


End file.
